


Silence

by Ashcantwrite



Series: 30 Days Of Domestic Reddie [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Day 3 of NaNoWriMoPrompt - "SilentEven Richie Tozier has quiet days
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 30 Days Of Domestic Reddie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536092
Kudos: 47





	Silence

Five months can seem like a long time, especially when someone is suddenly stuck living alone for that period of time. Five months also seems like forever when you haven’t seen your significant other in that span of time. 

Richie had been on tour for a long ass time, and Eddie missed him so much. He still understood that this was Richie’s job, and he was so proud of Richie for having most of his shows being sold out. He still missed his favorite idiot more then he could put into words. Thankfully, he was coming home this week. Richie had finished his “ _ Trashmouth: Out Of The Trashcan _ ” tour and was allowed to be home for a few months before interviews and other important meetings started up. 

Eddie was sitting on the couch, leaning against the arm of the chair, watching some random documentary he found. He knew Richie wasn’t due back home for another four days, so he was just relaxing after work. He had this whole thing planned for when Richie got off the plane. Eddie was going to surprise him and pick him up. Go out to dinner wherever Richie wanted to go. Drive to the pet shelter and adopt a dog, since Richie has been wanting one for a while. Go back home and watch one of those shitty films Richie loves for reasons Eddie doesn’t understand, and just lay there on the couch close to the one he loves so much. Eddie missed Richie’s strong comforting hugs so much, he had a few small panic attacks when Richie wasn’t home, and all Richie could do was call him and hoped that his voice helped calm Eddie down- which it did, Eddie just missed Richie’s touch, and his face, and his voice not through the phone. God damn he missed Richie. 

Holding the fabric of one of Richie’s silly patterned shirts close to him, Eddie tried his best to not think about how much he missed Richie. He always got a little sad when he did that. Eddie tried to focus on the show that was playing on the tv. Normally this time of night, he’d call Richie and ask him how the show went, or how his day was. As he reached over to the table to grab his phone he heard the front door unlocking. Abandoning all thought of calling Richie, he stood up not sure if it was someone breaking in or Richie coming home a few days earlier than expected. The door slowly opened to reveal who was on the other side.

“Richie!” Eddie smiled wide at the sight of who it was. Seems like Richie was the one to surprise him this time. As Richie stepped into the light of the living room, he looked so incredibly tired. He gave Eddie a very weak smile before taking off his shoes and putting his jacket on the coat rack. Eddie walked over to him and wrapped him in a big hug, Richie hugged back and leaned down to put his head in the crook of Eddie’s neck. Eddie moved a hand to rest in the tangles of Richie's hair. He seemed ready to collapse at any moment. Eddie wondered if anything had happened during the tour that made him feel like this. Usually Richie bounds into the house, and scoops Eddie up in the biggest hug, rambling about how much he missed him and starts talking about some nonsense story that happened while on tour. Yet this time, he hadn’t said a word, he barely moved, yet he still melted into Eddie’s hug. Richie was a talker, he literally got paid to talk for hours on end, he still had these moments of  **silence** . These moments always worried Eddie, because they always meant that something was wrong. There was no use asking was what wrong, knowing that he wouldn’t actually get a response. 

Eddie leaned out of the hug and Richie stood up straight, arms still wrapped around each other. He brushed some hair out of Richie’s eyes and gave him a small smile. Eddie leaned up to give his tall boyfriend a small kiss, cupping Richies cheek. 

“C’mon, I’ve got something that will cheer you up.” Eddie took Richie’s hands and led him to the couch, after making him sit down and Richie quietly slumping against the cushion. Eddie put in one of Richie’s odd ball favorite films, one that always made him smile no matter what mood he was in. After putting the DVD in, he sat next to Richie, who immediately leaned into him. Richie swung his legs over and positioned himself so that he was practically sitting on Eddie, his head resting on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie grabbed one of his hands and held it, his other arm around Richie’s back. 

As the film started up, Richie shook his head and hid his face in Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie reached over and grabbed the remote, pausing the move. 

“You...you don’t want to watch this? Richie this is one of your favorites.” Eddie looked at him, even more concerned than when he first entered the house. 

“Loud…Just you.” Richie was quiet and spoke very few words. He seemed so small and upset, the worry in Eddie’s chest continued to rise. Eddie turned off the TV and the room was dark. The only light coming from the moon and a few street lamps outside. 

“Let’s get you to bed” Eddie moved Richie’s legs over and helped him stand up. The pair slowly walked over to the bedroom. As soon as the bed was close enough Richie fell into it and curled into a ball. Eddie quickly crawled in next to him and let Richie rest his head on his chest. “Better?”

Richie nodded and wrapped his arms around Eddie. Eddie wished he could ask what had happened, but knew that it could wait till the morning when Richie was back to his loud talkative self. 

“I know you’re not really up to talking right now after a long tour, but I missed you so much Rich. I love you very much, and I can’t wait to hear all about the tour when you’re up to talking again” Eddie put a hand in Richie’s hair. There was so much he wanted to say to Eddie, so many stupid pictures and videos to share, so many odd audience interactions. There was almost too much. Richie’s brain had been going on overdrive for the past five months, he needed to stop. Eddie let him, he knew exactly what to do. Richie didn't say anything to reply, but he smiled and pulled Eddie even closer. That action seemed to say ‘thank you’.


End file.
